Learning to Be a Family
by Beccaccebecca
Summary: Harry leaves Hogwarts after his fifth year with little hope. The Dursley's don't help things. Can someone help Harry before he spirals into depression? Read and Find out! My summary sucks, hope you read anyway.
1. Returning to the Dursley's

General Warnings: This fic will contain child abuse. If you are in the United States and know someone who is suffering from abuse in their homes, please contact 1-800-4-A-CHILD. If you are unsure or suspect abuse, you can still report the abuse and please do, because more times then not a child suffers unsure or afraid that no one cares.

I'm not sure where this fic is going so I'll post updates on the warnings as they come into play.

Author's Note: I haven't written in a while so please excuse this fic if it isn't up to snuff. I have been working on this idea for a while and well, now I think I know where I want to go with it.

This fic starts after Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.

Learning to Be a Family

Chapter 1.

Harry paced his small room, at Number 4 Private Drive. It was just like the Dursley's, Harry's only remaining relatives, to lock him in his room once again without a second though.

The pacing well, it helped keep the anxiety under control, because well Harry was nervous, not just about being locked in, but about the hand that fate had played him. Harry hoped that deep down, someone, other then Voldemort, was getting a laugh out of his situation, because Harry wasn't.

Unfortunately for Harry, his summer started off miserably and so it seemed that it would just become more miserable as time went on. You see, before the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, he was involved in a battle, at the Department of Mysteries, this altercation ended with Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather, dying in battle. Even more unfortunate, the Order of the Phoenix, saw fit to warn Harry's Uncle Vernon that if anything happened to Harry, the Order of the Phoenix, the leading power of the light in the war against Voldemort, would intervene on Harry's behalf. This left Vernon to question Harry in the car on why some "Order of Only God Knows What," warning him,

"Boy, why are all those freaks warning me not to harm you when, you have a perfectly criminal Godfather who can do the job?" asked Vernon snidely. Harry, at the mention of his Godfather, got a sad look, that Vernon and Dudley, Harry's cousin, picked up immediately.

"You mean, now I get to listen to you cry over your Godfather in your sleep too?" remarked Dudley sarcastically.

"Of course not," Harry said a little too soon, trying not to allow the hurtfulness of Dudley's comment affect him. Harry did not need the Dursley's to know that Sirius was gone.

Unfortunately Vernon caught him in the lie, "Dudley's right isn't he? Your Godfather has been killed. Most likely because of you, just like your parents, what a shame he won't be here to protect you. Wouldn't want anyone else to die for you, eh? I think this summer will be good for us Dudders."

Vernon was smiling over at his son, who looked as though he was just catching onto his Dad's plans for Harry, responded with, "Too Right Dad, its time Harry relearned where he stands in our home."

Harry couldn't help but flinch at the conversation, a little too hurt to respond. If he responded angrily, he realized that the would let them know just how much his parents and Godfathers sacrifice effected him. Harry knew he could not just hand these to men weapons. Harry had been through 10 years of pain with them once, there was no reason for him to help them hurt him now.

In hindsight, Harry wished he hadn't responded to the goading at all. This is what he thought about as he paced his bedroom that night. How he wished he could go back and change what had happened in the Department of Mysteries. How much he wished he could be a normal kid for a change. He thought of his best friends, Hermione and Ron, and how right now, they would be having dinner with their families instead of locked in his room, with no one to talk to except his Snowy Owl, who sat perched unhappily looking at her master.

"Its okay, Hedwig. I'm sure we'll figure something out. They can't keep me locked in here all Summer, now can they?" Harry said softly looking over at his owl, who he realized hadn't been locked in her cage. "Maybe we will be alright. I can just send a letter to the Order, and let them know what is going on."

Harry turned to get some parchment out of his trunk, when he realized it wasn't there. All of his belongings, save for his wand, which he kept on his person, had been locked in the cupboard under the stairs, so that Harry couldn't indulge in any "freakiness" in the Dursely home. This meant that not only could Harry not send a letter to his friends, but he also couldn't send his 'check up' letter to the Order. Harry wondered quietly to himself if this meant that he would only have to wait 3 days for the Order to come searching for him. Hedwig hooted quietly from her perch, letting her master know that, he would not be alone in waiting for the Order.

A lot could happen in three days, though. Harry worried to himself, "Maybe tomorrow I will be able to nick some things out of my trunk," Harry said to Hedwig. Who looked over at him alarmed.

It was then that Harry sat down on the edge of his bed, finished pacing for the night, and let himself worry over what was to come this summer. Could the Dursley's really begin treating him badly again? Not that they had every treated him adequately, but still, at least for the last few summers he had had enough food and not been locked in his room. Harry's worry over his current predicament distracted his mind from his other worries. Harry laid backwards onto his bed, trying to stop the onslaught of self-pity. It didn't work and soon, Harry's mind wondered into thoughts on his own guilt at his Godfather's death.

'If only I had practiced Occlumency, then maybe Sirius would be alive," Harry thought.

Thousands miles away, Harry's most hated potion's professor was pacing his office. His thoughts centered on the boy whom he could not stand. His thoughts centered on the night at the Department of Mysteries, when Harry had tried to warn him that Voldemort had Sirius. A small amount of guilt laid upon this professor's heart.

The Professor had observed Harry carefully over the last few days of school. Knowing that Dumbledore had finally, told the clueless Potter everything he was supposed to know. Potter had seemed withdrawn emotionally, which Severus knew was to be expected.

Severus scowled, why was he worried about the precious golden boy anyway? Certainly he had a multitude of followers who would do anything to keep the boy from harming himself. Certainly his relatives would protect him from harm.

And with that, Severus made his way out of his office and into his private quarters, where he decided he had done enough thinking for one night and went to bed.


	2. Day One at the Dursleys

A/N: Well, here is the second chapter. I didn't get many reviews, in fact I only got one. I would love some feedback on my story so please please review. Even if it just says my story sucks, so I know if I should stop or keep it going.

This story is not following cannon after book five.

Be cautioned, this chapter has some mild child abuse. If you know anyone who is being abused, please let the proper authorities know. You can help them by calling 1-800-4-A-CHILD. (In the US.) If you are a minor who is experiencing abuse or knows someone who is abused then please tell a trusted adult. You may be saving a life.

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters or any part of the Harry Potter Universe. I'm just borrowing her world to nurse my writing ability.

Chapter 2:

Harry woke to the locks on his door being opened. He reached for his glasses and got up out of bed before Vernon entered the room.

"Boy, its time you learned your place," he said cheerfully, a little too cheerfully for Harry's liking, "I want you to get up and make us breakfast. Be quiet and don't even think about burning anything. Your Aunt is stressed enough with having you home as it is. If there are any complaints you will wish you'd never been born," Vernon finished, growing slightly purple in the face as he did.

"Funny, I don't feel like making breakfast," Harry said cheekily, "Its not as if I don't have a letter to send in a few days."

Vernon faltered for a second, before walking forward and grabbing Harry around his shirt collar, "Now you listen here, I am in charge. I will tell you exactly what to tell those freaks, and you will follow my directions," he said, turning purple all the while. "I don't care who is protecting you, because I'm in control. This is my home and we graciously allow you to come here every summer, provide you with food and clothes, you should be more grateful."

Harry thought better of responding to his Uncle sarcastically, instead not wanting to push his luck he responded with a "Yes sir, I'll be down in a few minutes to start breakfast."

"Too right you will, we are putting our necks on the line for you boy, what if this looney comes after us for housing you, wouldn't want our deaths on your conscience, or better yet, wouldn't want your freaky friends you put their lives on the line, just to save you from cooking breakfast, now would you? No, boy I think you will do as I say."

With that said, Vernon pushed Harry to the ground, before slamming the door behind him. Harry stayed on the floor, thinking about what Vernon had said. Did he want his friends to come and save him, because it would be dangerous for the order to come and take him. Harry decided it was better to just make breakfast and do whatever was needed to keep the Dursley's happy. He didn't want the Order, made up of mostly people he knew and cared for, to put their lives on the line for him.

Quietly, he made his way to the bathroom and then downstairs to the kitchen to begin breakfast. As he entered the kitchen, Harry noticed his Aunt Petunia and Dudley were already gathered around the table watching the television. His Aunt, whom he hadn't seen yet, pursed her lips, at the sight of him.

"Morning," Harry said quietly, making his way quickly into the kitchen.

"Now, HURRY UP BOY," Ordered Uncle Vernon as he entered the kitchen behind Harry, "We are hungry and are waiting for YOU to make breakfast." At this Vernon turned to leave, all the while muttering about how ungrateful Harry was for the things provided for him.

After Vernon left the kitchen, Harry quickly began making breakfast, a little unsure of what was expected. Soon enough, breakfast was ready, Harry quickly set the plates and took them out to serve his so-called family. He set the meals in front of his family before sitting himself in the only available chair, which was unfortunately between Dudley and Vernon. Harry quietly sighed to himself before digging into his breakfast.

Before Harry got a quarter of the way through his meal however, he looked up to see Dudley eyeing his plate. "Dad, I'm still hungry. Potter didn't fix enough for me, make me more."

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but before he could, Vernon reached over and took his plate away saying, "Boy, I told you if there were any complaints I would make you wish you'd never been born. And of course, you saw to starve my son. For that, I think that the rest of your breakfast will go to my son, and you boy, will get started on the list of chores you Aunt has ready for you."

At this, Harry looked over at his Aunt, who was pulling a list out of her skirt pocket. "Here boy and I expect them completed with no complaints, you here? Or else you will not be receiving lunch." Harry groaned inwardly picking up the list that was thrown towards his now empty placemat. The list was extensive.

"YOU would best be getting started on that list BOY or else you will loose a lot more then just one meal," Vernon said shortly, obviously trying to rain in his temper as to not disturb Dudley's meal.

At this, Dudley looked up from Harry's plate of food and smiled evilly at Harry, "Potter watch out, or I'll make sure this is the last meal you eat this summer."

Harry quietly got up from the table. Inwardly he was seething at the ridiculousness of it all. Harry breathed deeply as he made his way outside to weed the garden. He tried not to dwell on how unfair it all was. He didn't want to put the Order at risk again, so instead of getting angry Harry through himself into his work. Hoping that at the end of it, he was able to at least eat lunch.

* * *

Tonks apparated back to headquarters. The watch on Harry was going okay. He had just began to weed the garden as she left. She was only grateful that Snape had finally been able to relieve her. She could tell he wasn't very happy about it though. Taking the first watch was hard and she had been stuck watching the house longer then expected, because of some scheduling mishaps. This left her absolutely exhausted.

She quietly, entered the room she had been sharing with Remus, when she entered, Remus looked up and said quietly, "Hey sweetheart are you only just getting back?"

"Yeah, Snape just relieved me, wasn't to happy about it, but I'm exhausted," Tonk said as she changed into her mismatched pajamas.

Remus smiled at her softly and patted the bed next to him, "Well darling, I've been keeping a spot warm for you."

Tonks crawled into bed next to Remus, instantly asleep at his side. Remus looked down at her and smiled happily, before going back to his reading. His questions about how Harry looked could wait until after Tonks had recuperated.

* * *

Snape lazily sat at the boundary of the Dursley's garden, watching Harry busily weed the garden. He scowled. This was not a good use of his time. He could be in his quarters, working on his assignments for the order or even better using his time to spy on Voldemort, but instead, he was here, at Private Drive, watching his archenemies son weed a muggle garden.

'So much for putting the boy out of my mind,' grumbled Snape. Something about the boy weeding the garden didn't sit well with him and he couldn't put his finger on it. The boy, looked a little peaky. 'Probably still not clearing his mind before bed stupid Potter.' Snape thought.

After what seemed like hours, Snape watched, what could only be Potter's cousin come out of the house, holding what must have been some sort of muggle cold treat.

"Poor orphan Potter, already in trouble with my dear old Dad," Dudley cackled toward his cousin. Potter he noticed looked up briefly, saying something that Snape couldn't quite catch. At Harry's reply Dudley responded with, "I'd be careful if I were you, FREAK, Dad wouldn't want to hear that you are slacking on your chores." With that he kicked over the wheelbarrow Harry was using to collect weeds from the Garden.

Snape couldn't help but wonder what on earth Potter had done to be in trouble already. It had hardly been a day. Snape again scowled, 'Well, if anyone could be in trouble, it would be Potter,' he thought snidely. But part of him, felt bad for the boy, who was now picking up the weeds his cousin knocked over.

A few hours later, Snape watched as Harry finished mowing the lawn and started to go back into the house. The boy, looked a mess. It was already an unusually hot day and sweat poured off of Harry. As he entered the house, he heard Petunia scold Potter, "Potter, your absolutley disgusting, you get back outside and hose off before coming in here."

With that he watched Potter come back outside and use the hose to get cleaned up. Snape felt a slight pang of sympathy for the boy as he bent over to get a drink from the hose. As soon as the sympathy was there it was gone. Potter probably did something to make his Aunt angry. Snape looked up as Petunia looked out the window critically. As he did, he remembered what an unpleasant child she had been, well, time really hasn't changed her at all.

Just as his mind began to wonder towards his own childhood, his relief came. And what a relief it was. One of the red-headed members of the Order had come to relive him. Severus briefly nodded to him, before apparating to his Spinner's End home. Dumbledore had said that he would send a message along for his next assignment.

Snape sighed hopelessly as he made his way down to his basement turned Potions lab. Hopefully he would get something done before one of his 'superiors' decided to ruin his plans with their needs. Dumbledore had called him just as Snape was starting a very complicated potion. And after some convincing had reluctantly agreed to relieve Tonk's watch on Potter until someone else could be found.

Snape scowled, why did the whole world have to revolve around the one child he could not stand?


	3. So Much in Common

A/N: So, I am receiving some reviews but more would be welcome. I would love some more feedback from y'all. Also, this chapter will contain Child Abuse. Sorry this update took so long, I took a weekend trip down to New Orleans with my fiancee. I had a great time, but not much time for writing. I start school tomorrow, so updates may take some time then also, since I will be dividing my time between my fiancee, dogs, school, and work. Don't worry though, I will be updating every chance I get. :)

If you know anyone who is being abused, please let the proper authorities know. You can help them by calling 1-800-4-A-CHILD. (In the US.) If you are a minor who is experiencing abuse or knows someone who is abused then please tell a trusted adult. You may be saving a life.

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters or any part of the Harry Potter Universe. I'm just borrowing her world to nurse my writing ability.

Chapter 3

Harry gingerly rolled out of bed. Looking out his window he realized it must be really late. Harry looked over at his clock and it read 2:34 am. He groaned, he would never be able to go back to sleep after the dream he'd had. Not only that, but he was still sore from all the chores he been expected to complete that day. Petunia also must have called Uncle Vernon at work to complain about Harry because Uncle Vernon hadn't been happy when he got home and he let Harry know it. Upon his arrival home, he had taken Harry straight upstairs and locked him in his room, muttering all the while about how ungrateful Harry was, promising severe punishment was to follow for his "ungrateful behavior towards his Aunt."

While Harry waited for Uncle Vernon he had laid miserably on his bed, wondering what on Earth he had done to upset his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Harry guessed it was his cheek earlier when Aunt Petunia had complained to him about the dirt in the yard. Harry had sarcastically suggested that Dudley be the one to clean in since he put it there.

At the time, Harry was elated to think that he had gotten one up on his Aunt Petunia, who had responded by pursing her lips and looking at him sternly before ordering him back outside to clear the dirt from the lawn.

As he lay there, he distantly heard the front door close and then even more distantly the car doors slam.

He slowly made his way over to the window and saw just what he had suspected, his family had left him alone. Most likely to get dinner, at this thought, Harry's stomach dropped. He wouldn't be eating again today and he was ravenous, he had only what little he had been allowed at breakfast, which was hardly enough to keep him full, especially after all the work he'd done.

Looking around his room, he groaned again, looking at Hedwig and remembering that he was supposed to sneak into his cupboard to retrieve some parchment and a quill to write to his friends about his situation. As Harry thought his, he remembered the so-called lesson his Uncle Vernon had taught him when his family returned home from eating dinner.

"_BOY, why did Petunia call me at work to complain about your work ethic? And then you DISRESPECTED HER? HOW DARE YOU BOY! YOU ARE LUCKY YOU STILL HAVE A PLACE TO CALL HOME." Vernon had yelled at Harry as he entered his bedroom._

_Harry, who had been feeling angry at this whole situation had responded by taking a step towards Vernon and yelling right back, saying "Some HOME this is UNCLE Vernon. First, you LOCK me in my room and then come in here and expect me to SERVE YOU."_

_At this Vernon had Harry against the wall and was yelling furiously at Harry, "BOY, YOU WATCH YOUR TONE WITH ME. YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THIS IN MY HOME."_

_Harry had responded with quiet contempt, "Then why don't you let me leave, I'll send a message to the Order and they will have me out of here tomorrow."_

_Vernon had shoved Harry even further into the wall. At this Harry's whole body throbbed from the impact. And Vernon was turning purple, whether it was out of exertion or anger, Harry was sure._

"_YOU WILL NOT BE CONTACTING ANY FREAK. WHY WOULD YOU BOY? IF THEY WANTED YOU, THEN WHY WOULD THE BRING YOU BACK HERE?" Vernon roared, obviously trying to hurt Harry in any way that he could. He kept going saying, "YOU SAY THESE FREAKS CARE ABOUT YOU THEN WHERE ARE THEY NOW?"IF THEY CARED THEY WOULDN'T HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE. THEY BROUGHT YOU HERE BECAUSE YOU ARE A DANGER TO THEM, JUST LIKE YOU ARE TO US."_

_As he finished his tirade, Vernon had punched Harry in the stomach before letting him slide down the wall, he had finished quietly, "Even if you could contact them, you wouldn't tell them, because you deserve this. Your Godfather died because of you, most likely because you won't do what your told. I reckon, he wished like I do that you had never been born." With this, he had stomped out of the room slamming it behind him before locking the door._

Harry couldn't help but dwell on his Uncles words. Of course, intellectually Harry knew that Vernon was wrong, that what Vernon was talking about had nothing to do with what had happened in the Department of Mysteries that summer. Even though he knew that the words had still hit him like ice, penetrating in a way that hurt a lot more then Harry expected. Harry couldn't keep the guilt from taking over his heart. Harry willed himself not to cry at the loss of his Godfather, because to Harry, crying showed weakness and that weakness is what had caused his Godfather's death. If Harry hadn't given into his emotions then maybe his Godfather would still be there with him. Harry breathed deeply, trying to focus on something besides his Godfather and the all-consuming guilt he had over his death.

Instead, Harry focused on the bruises that had formed on his arms from Vernon gripping him so tightly. When had Vernon become so violent. Of course, Harry had had a few beatings at Vernon's hand, mostly because of accidentally magic, even though Harry hadn't known that at the time. The beatings had stopped mostly when he started Hogwarts. Why all of a sudden was the violence back? Harry shivered at the thought of what the summer could hold for him. As soon as he shivered Harry felt angry at himself. He wouldn't be afraid, because being afraid was weakness. Harry resolved that whatever happened, he wouldn't loose his strength because Harry realized that loosing his head would only cause more problems for him.

Harry looked over at his clock again, this time he inwardly groaned at the time, 4:56. Soon he would have to face his Uncle Vernon again. Harry decided he would put on a facade of indifference, still sort of hoping that with the second day of his imprisonment would be better then the last.

* * *

It was at this time that Snape arrived home from a horrible meeting with the Dark Lord. Of course, in Severus' eyes this one had been more horrible then the others he had attended. The Dark Lord was recruiting and Severus had had to attend the mandatory meeting of initiation. This initiation was to weed out those who could not do the tasks the Dark Lord would set for them. One of the prospects had been hesitant to join, but was of course just giving in to peer pressure. Well, this kid, had been one of Severus' prized students, had balked at killing innocent Muggle children. Because of this he had been forced to watch the torture of the kids and then killed. Severus, who was never one to enjoy the torture of children couldn't get their screams or the prospect's screams out of his mind.

Severus sunk into his chair, reaching for his bottle of firewhiskey. There was no way he was getting through this night sober. He couldn't. There was just to much pain, not physical pain, but emotional pain. Severus felt so full of remorse that he allowed a few tears of remorse to fall. He didn't know how much longer he could watch that sort of torture without breaking. It was truly painful that he had put any stock into this master in the beginning. His thoughts of course turned to Dumbledore and how he had been so forgiving as Severus had shared his deep remorse for the things he had done as a Death Eater.

Of course, Severus, to this day could not forgive himself. This was why he allowed Dumbledore so much control over his life, why he looked out for Potter. Not because he wanted to, but because Severus realized that the world would be an awful place if Potter was not successful in defeating the Dark Lord.

When Dumbledore had told Severus that he had shared the Prophecy with the boy, Severus had been taken aback. He realized then, that Harry's innocence had had to be sacrificed for him to understand the true gravity of the situation at hand. Unfortunately, it had happened too late and Harry had lost someone who he had cared about, just as he had. Lily had been his light in the darkness. She had been so forgiving of his flaws before she knew just how deep his need for the Dark Arts went. It still pained Severus to this day that it took her dying for him to realize just how stupid his actions had been. Again, Severus allowed his tears to slip down his cheeks.

These tears, Severus realized were ones of true remorse over his actions. This remorse is what had changed him into the man he was today. That remorse is what drove him to spy for the order because well, he had to help end the darkness that had lured him in and caused the death of his beautiful Lily.

After the tears fell, Severus felt exhausted. He moved to his bed, where he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	4. It's always you, isn't it Potter

A/N: I really appreciate everyone who has been reading my story and reviewing! I would love to know what you think so please leave a review. :) Also, I have a little bit of extra time since school hasn't picked up yet and I'm off tonight so I thought I would get an update to you guys. This one is really long, so hopefully it will satisfiy y'all. :) Please review!

This chapter will contain child abuse. If this triggers any kind of issue for you please do not read the next chapter. If you know anyone who is being abused, please let the proper authorities know. You can help them by calling 1-800-4-A-CHILD. (In the US.) If you are a minor who is experiencing abuse or knows someone who is abused then please tell a trusted adult. You may be saving a life.

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters or any part of the Harry Potter Universe. I'm just borrowing her world to nurse my writing ability.

Chapter 4

More then a few weeks later, Harry carefully made his way down the stairs to cook breakfast for his family. Harry had endured a week under his relatives and they still hadn't broken his resolve to show them no emotion. Harry was proud of this accomplishment, knowing that if he could keep the pain that he had suffered at Vernon's hand from showing then he could do anything.

Today though, Harry was feeling weaker then ever. The last few week had been a nightmare for Harry, everyday the list of chores had grown longer and every passing day Harry had been given less and less to eat. On top of that, if there were any complaints about his work ethic or how well he was doing the chores he would have to deal with Vernon's wrath, which was becoming more and more violent with each passing day.

Harry stopped in front of the kitchen, listening for any movement in the kitchen. He was hoping he could sneak some breakfast before his relatives came downstairs. Fortunately he heard no one and made his way into the kitchen. Harry quickly made himself a few pieces of toast and wolfed them down quickly, so that he wouldn't be caught. Afterwards, he poured himself a small glass of milk. He needed something to keep his strength up and this was the only way he could get something to eat.

Fortunately there was still no movement upstairs. At this point, Harry quickly went back into the hallway to listen for his family. Thankfully he heard nothing. This boosted Harry's spirits quite a bit, since he knew that if his Uncle Vernon or Dudley had been awake he would definitely hear them.

Harry knelt down by the cupboard under the stairs and began picking the lock. Harry needed some things out of his trunk. Fortunately he had been able to write letters to the Order, by sneaking a pieces of muggle paper and a pen from Dudley's room. He had sent Hedwig off and told her to stay with his friends until he had had to send another letter.

As Harry opened his trunk he grabbed a few things he needed, a few of his books, parchment, a quill, and ink. Harry wrapped these things up in some of his ragged clothing that had been provided by the Dursley's. He needed to start some of his holiday homework, more then anything Harry needed something to occupy the stretches of time he was locked into his room. After he had everything he needed, Harry closed the cupboard and quickly made his way upstairs.

Just as he reached his room, Harry saw Petunia standing on the landing. She had raised her eyebrows at him.

"Boy, just what are you doing?" she said quietly.

Harry who had been expecting yelling looked up at her fearfully, "Aunt Petunia, I was just-"

Harry stopped as Petunia reached forward and thrust him forcefully into his room. Right at that moment, Harry heard Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's door open.

"Is the boy giving you grief, Petunia?" Vernon asked her. Harry could hear his Uncle Vernon's temper starting to rise.

"Of course not Vernon, I would have called you if he was," She responded sweetly, "I was just making sure he knew I was fixing breakfast for my wonderful men this morning. I certainly didn't want him to come down and ruin everything."

At this, Harry sagged against his door. Both surprised and grateful that Petunia hadn't ratted him out. This was really out of character so Harry scrambled to hide his things.

"Well, then why was he out of his room? I told him not to leave it last night," Uncle Vernon said a little taken aback by his wife's response.

"I was just letting him use the restroom. I wouldn't want him soiling the sheets," Petunia said disgustedly, "Come on dear, I'll get breakfast started and deal with the boy later."

Harry heard his Aunt and Uncle's footsteps descend the stairs. He took a deep breath and let it out. His heart still hammering hard in his chest. He had almost been caught and what that would mean Harry didn't want to imagine. Harry sat on the edge of his bed, putting his head in his hands. Harry had almost lost control, totally ruining his promise to himself to keep calm.

He was also very much surprised by his Aunt's behavior, why would she save him from his Uncle's wrath. She had never done so before, not even when he was seven years old and -

At the moment he started to think about the past, he heard a soft hoot from his window. He looked up to see his Snowy Owl. Harry grinned, grateful that his owl was back, at least for a little while he would have some sort of companionship.

Harry got up and retrieved the owl treats he had hastily grabbed from his trunk. He gave a few to Hedwig while untying the letters.

"Hey Hedwig, glad to see you are back," Harry said quietly as he fed her the treats, "Did you have a safe flight, girl?"

Hedwig looked at Harry inquisitively before hooting softly and lightly nudging Harry's fingers. Harry laughed and stroked her feathers.

"How was everyone?" Harry asked her as he stroked her. "I bet everyone is having loads of fun without me." Harry finished sadly. Hedwig hooted again before playfully nipping his fingers. Reminding him not to dwell on things he couldn't change. Harry carefully moved away from Hedwig and moved to his letters. The first of which, was from Hermione.

_Dear Harry, _

_How are you doing? I do hope the muggles are treating you alright. _

_Right now I am on vacation in Australia with my parents, and they are absolutely smitten with this place..._

Harry smiled sadly. Glad that his friend was having such a good holiday, away from the darkness that was plaguing the wizarding world. Harry wished he had a family that was happy he was alive. Harry started writing his letter,

_Dear Hermione, _

_My summer is going dreadfully. The muggles are being worse then ever-_

Harry stopped writing, reconsidering sharing with Hermione exactly what was happening. He didn't want to put her in danger and ruin her vacation. So instead he lied. He told her that his summer was going well enough, considering his relatives and all. Harry wrote a similar letter to Ron and the Order before allowing Hedwig to take them.

Harry sat back, wondering why on earth he couldn't tell his friends what was going on. Harry just couldn't bring himself to ruin their holidays by putting themselves at risk for him. Right now, Harry was feeling more lonely then ever. Not only was he alone, but he couldn't tell the people he knew cared about him what was going on.

Harry sit back on his bed, feeling sorry for himself. Before long, his pity turned to anger. Why couldn't he for once be strong. It was only one summer with Uncle Vernon, one summer. If he survived ten years, he could survive one summer in order to keep his friends safe.

With that Harry pushed himself off his bed and began pacing his room. Willing his Aunt Petunia to assign him chores so he could get his mind off of how horrible he felt.

Just as this thought came to him, his Aunt opened his bedroom door, "Well boy, get started on your chores, I haven't got all day to wait for you to finish them," she said angrily.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said indifferently.

He quietly followed his Aunt Petunia downstairs, retrieved his new, longer list, and began his chores. Around midday, Harry had finished the inside chores and started outside to complete his outdoor ones. As he entered the kitchen Petunia had swiftly grabbed his arm, pulling him close to her.

"Boy, don't let me catch you near that cupboard, do you understand?" She said quietly.

Harry, who was more then a little shocked at his Aunts words, pulled away from her angrily. "Why do you care?" he spat at her, feeling more and more angry by the second.

"Because I would rather not have to clean you up after your Uncle Vernon was finished with you," Petunia said with a hint of venom in her voice.

"And since when have you ever helped me after VERNON finished with me," Harry answered with just as much venom. His thoughts turning to the times in his youth when his Uncle had succeded in beating Harry senseless.

Petunia paled tremendously before taking a step away from her nephew.

Harry took a step forward, "That's right, Petunia, you never cared about what happened to me. If you wanted to get me in trouble then you would have. As it is, you didn't and while I'm grateful for whatever stopped you from telling him, but I'm not going to take any pity from you, I've survived long enough with out it."

Petunia, who was still pale, looked as if she gained some of herself back, "I am warning you, Harry, for your own good. You may want my help in this." As she said this she turned and took a plate of food out of the microwave. "I would suggest you finish this quickly, since I know Dudley will be up soon. With that she marched out of the kitchen, snapping the door shut as she went.

Harry took another deep breath, knowing he had once again broken his promise to himself. _Damn it, why can't I just keep my anger under control. _The more Harry thought about it, the more angry he became.

Even though he was angry, Harry ate his food hungrily. While he didn't want to take his Aunt's pity, Harry knew that he should eat, because he wasn't sure when his next meal would be. After he finished the plate, he slowly rose to rinse his plate before putting it into his Aunt's muggle dishwasher.

Harry went out the backdoor, feeling full. He started on his chores, feeling a little bit of gratitude for his Aunt.

Harry through himself into his work, trying not to dwell on the questions that were bubbling in his mind. _Why did Petunia care now? Why was she helping him? And more importantly, what did his Aunt Petunias warning mean?_

At the back of the garden, Severus Snape sat watching Potter as he plucked tiny blades of grass out of his Aunt's garden.

* * *

He yawned quietly, he had once again been asked by Dumbledore to come and watch the Potter brat. And of course, he had seen Potter's aunt basically serve him breakfast after their minor altercation in the kitchen. Severus wondered what it had been about. Potter had probably done something to make his Aunt angry. At least she had still given him breakfast, if it had been him, Potter would be doing his chores on an empty stomach.

Severus became more alert as Harry had gotten up and was now heading towards Snape's hiding place. As the brat walked over, Severus wondered if Harry could see him. He quickly renewed his disillusionment charm and shift the invisibility cloak to better hid him, then he moved backwards to the garden wall.

As Potter came closer, he noticed that something seemed amiss about the boy. Severus, an expert spy for the order couldn't put his finger on what was amiss. The boy just seemed off, but seeing no indication that something was wrong, Severus shrugged it off, deciding to think about it at a later time, if at all.

Severus watched Potter pull a muggle lawnmower out of the shed and attempt to crank it up. He couldn't help buy chuckle as the boy struggled with the mower, obviously not having the strength to get it started.

As Potter struggled, he noticed a few boys pouring out of the Dursley house. He realized instantly, Petunia's son, who looked bigger then any student he had ever seen at Hogwarts. With him, were what could be assumed were his friends.

Dudley's friends instantly noticed Potter and made their way over to him. Snape wondered if the boys were friends with Harry also.

As soon as he thought that however, he had to eat his words as the boys grabbed Harry from behind, holding his arms behind his back. Harry, had first reached for his wand, Severus noted, before realizing his attackers were his cousins muggle friends.

At that point, Harry began to struggle against the boys grip, but it was no use, the other boy was forcing Harry onto his knees. After a brief struggle, the boys had an even better grip on the boy, Severus could hear their taunting from where he as standing at the edge of the wall.

"Well, well well, if it isn't criminal Pott-head," a skinny rat-faced boy said.

Dudley, laughed and smiled as Harry's face went from angry to furious, "What's the matter freak, did Piers hit a nerve?"

"In your dreams, Dudley," Harry answered sarcastically, as he said this he began to struggle fiercely.

Dudley answered serenely, "Really, why don't we tell Piers about your nightmares, how you cry for Cedric and Sirius in your sleep. Do you miss your boyfriends that much Potter?"

Harry stopped struggling as the boys laughed at him.

"I think its time we started a good old-fashioned game of Harry Hunting, you up for it Dudley?" Piers asked after he finished laughing at Potter.

In response, Dudley punched Harry hard in the mouth, busting his cousins lip. "Not very strong now, are you Potter?"

Severus was watching furiously, how dare this muggle bully Harry. Something was definitely not right with this picture. Severus had imagined Harry and Dudley to at least be friends. Instead he found that Dudley was just a bully. For some reason, Harry wasn't crying out and was instead kneeling quietly on the ground as each of the bullies reigned punches down on him.

Severus realized with a jolt, that Potter was used to this treatment. Knowing there was little he could do, Severus summoned his house-elf, asking her to discreetly leave bruise-balm and dreamless sleep in the boys room. No one deserved that kind of treatment, even if it was the son of the man who had similarly bullied him.

Severus looked up, noticing movement in the window of number 4. He saw Petunia, shaking her head at the scene in front of her. For a moment, he felt anger at this woman, who allowed her fat son to beat up on his cousin. In a flash, he realized that something was different about the woman standing at the window, something in her had changed. Once again, Severus felt as if he couldn't quite place what was wrong with her. Although now, Severus might could understand why Potter seemed off. The boy had been walking a more gingerly, no doubt, because of the treatment of his cousin.

Severus sighed heavily, as he watched the boys get tired of hitting Potter. After the boys left him, Potter struggled to stand. After he managed it, he heavily leaned against the lawnmower, trying to catch his breath.

From where he stood, he could see the bruises forming around Harry's eyes and even worse, the blood dripping from his mouth. Severus wandlessly tried some healing magic. Although it was a weak spell, it managed to stop the bleeding. Harry didn't seem to notice though, as he was still breathing heavily.

* * *

Harry was gasping for air, that wouldn't seem to come. Harry knew he should have been paying more attention to his surroundings and since he hadn't, his cousin had gotten the better of him.

Harry swayed slightly as he let go of the lawnmower. Mowing the lawn was the last of the chores he had been expecting to do. But now that he was injured, he knew that it would be hell trying to get it dne in time for his Uncle to be home from work.

Harry had overheard a conversation between Dudley and Petunia earlier in the week, about how Vernon, in an attempt to spend more time with Dudley, would be taking a few half days from work.

Unfortunately for Harry, today was one of the days that Vernon would be home early. Harry briefly wondered what time it was, before hastily trying to get the mower started. Maybe Vernon wouldn't be as angry if Harry was still working when he got home.

Over and over Harry pulled the cord on the lawnmower and he still couldn't get the damn thing started.

"Damn it," Harry said loudly, wincing as his lips parted, "Just start, please."

Somehow, on his next try Harry managed to get the mower started. Harry began mowing the lawn, as quickly as his bruised and tired body would let him. He just had to finish before Vernon came home. He had to.

Unfortunately, just as Harry was three quarters of the way done, his Uncle came out the backdoor looking furious.

"BOY, I told your ungrateful ass, to have these chores finished before I got home," Vernon said loudly as he made his way towards Harry, who was about to begin mowing the patch of grass closest to the backwall.

At Uncle Vernon's call, Harry couldn't help but jump, as he did, his already puce-colored Uncle made it over to where he was standing.

"WELL, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF BOY, WHY AREN'T THESE CHORES COMPLETED?" Vernon roared at Harry.

Harry who had stopped mowing, looked angrily up at Vernon, "Well, maybe you should teach your son to keep his hands off of others and your damn lawn would be mowed by now." Harry said, realizing after he said it that he was definitely in for it.

Vernon, if it was possible had just turned a darker shade of purple, grabbed Harry by the hair and lifted him so that he was level with Vernon's face, shaking with rage he said, "DON'T YOU EVER INSULT MY DUDLEY THAT WAY. YOU WILL NEVER BE HALF OF WHAT MY BOY IS."

Harry who was too angry to feel scared, answered with, "Your right, I'll never be half as big as Dudley, but I think we both know who to blame for that,"

As he said this, Vernon furiously shook Harry by the hair before throwing him into the garden wall. Harry hit the wall so hard, that you could hear the crack of his bones as the landed.

Harry shakily got to his feet, leaning heavily on the wall, he looked fearfully at his Uncle, who at this point was making his way towards where Harry had landed.

"You listen here boy, I don't need your cheek, in fact, you deserve every punishment that you get. Don't think I don't know that your Aunt is beginning to feel sorry for you. She pities you because you lead such a horrid existence," Vernon began vilely, "Don't ever forget your place, if you can't remember then I'll be glad to teach you."

Vernon reached out to grab Harry by the hair, but was surprised when instead he was face-to-face with a black-haired man.

"I don't think you will be touching, Mr Potter, again tonight," the greasy-haired man said.

Harry, who had been close to passing out when his Uncle came at him again, really fainted at the sight of his hated-potions professor protecting him from his Uncle.

* * *

As Harry hit the ground beneath him, Vernon began sputtering his surprise at the wizard before him, "I am sorry sir, but you have no idea what the boy puts us through," Vernon began, hoping he could talk some sense into the stern man in front of him.

"I do believe I have seen enough," Snape answered, before pointing his wand at the vile muggle man before him, "Bring me Potters things before I change my mind about hexing you."

As the fat muggle retreated into the house, Severus turned around to survey the damage done to the boy.

"Its always you, isn't it Potter," he muttered as he began preparations to move the injured boy.


	5. An Altercation

Chapter 5: Learning to be a Family

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! They mean the world to me! I'm so sorry its been so long since I updated, school and work have got me so busy. Fortunately for you, I am taking the time to write this chapter..so I hope to hear what y'all think of it. Please leave a review! This chapter is pretty short, sorry, having a bit of writers block..maybe I just feel rushed? I don't know, hopefully you enjoy it though.

This chapter will contain mentions of child abuse. If you know anyone who you suspect is being abused, please either try to help yourself or tell a trusted adult. If that is not an option, you can always help them by calling 1-800-4-A-CHILD. (In the US.) You may be saving a life.

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters or any part of the Harry Potter Universe. I'm just borrowing her world to nurse my writing ability.

* * *

Harry woke up, groaning lightly, at the pain. After a moment, he began a frenzied look for his glasses, he was not familiar with his surroundings. Finally, after a few precious seconds he was able to find them. He thrust them on quickly, before taking a look around him.

The room Harry was in, was still unfamiliar to him. The walls were not the white walls of his bedroom at Private Drive, nor were they the pristine white of the hospital wing. Instead, they were a golden color. The room, was nicely furnished, with a dark mahogany. Harry calmed slightly as he noticed, his things and Hedwig somehow made it with him.

Harry stood cautiously, realizing that he was dressed only in a pair of pajama bottoms. Carefully, he made his way to his trunk, pulling a T-shirt off the top, so that he could perserve some sense of modesty.

Just as he pulled the t-shirt over his head, he heard his door open.

"Potter, just what are you doing out of bed?" Snape asked quietly.

Harry turned quickly, before answering, recognizing the voice of his Potions Master. After a moment, he managed to reply, "I was just—getting dressed." His voice was scratchy and it was then that he noticed how thirsty he was. He gulped, visibly, before walking back to the bed and sitting down.

"Professor—what exactly am I doing here," Harry asked, quietly, not sure that he wanted to know the answer.

Snape took a deep breath before answering, "Do you know remember me rescuing you from your Uncle, Potter?"

Harry blinked, the happenings of the day before coming back to him. "How long have I been asleep?" He asked, quietly. Feeling more then a little embarrassed that his Professor had seen what he saw.

"Its about 8 o'clock, Potter, in the morning, you have been out since last night. I was just going to wake you for breakfast," Snape answered. His tone was unfamiliar to Harry.

Harry nodded, before standing and following Snape downstairs. He wasn't sure how he should be responding and even though he was with Snape, of all people. Harry was actually feeling a bit numb, to be honest.

Harry followed Snape into the kitchen, in passing Harry saw the sitting room and bathroom, both of which he decided to investigate later. "Where exactly am I, sir?" Harry asked, looking up at the back of Snapes head.

Snape stopped short, before sneering, "Welcome to my humble abode, Potter, where exactly did you expect to be?"

Harry looked down before muttering, "Just wondering.."

Snape took a deep breath, "if that was all Potter, why don't you follow me into the kitchen, where breakfast awaits you."

Harry nodded and followed Snape through the hallway and into the kitchen. Harry looked around the kitchen, which was surprisingly large and had a small table off to the side, where breakfast had been set out. Harry followed Snape over, before awkwardly watching the man sit down.

* * *

Snape frowned, "Well Potter, if you would please sit, I would like to eat sometime today." Snape noticed the boy flinch, before hastily taking his seat. Snape nodded, before tucking into his own meal. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Potter do the same.

"So," Potter began, before awkwardly looking at him and then down at his plate.

"So what?" I responded, trying to stop my sneer from showing.

Potter clumsily, shrugged his shoulders, while looking down at his plate.

"I do not accept that answer in class, and I still won't accept it here," my temper began to rise, why couldn't Potter just tell me what he wanted already.

"Sir, well, I err-, wantedtosayThankYou," Potter said in a rush, his face flushing as he did so.

I watched him carefully picking at his plate, how to you respond to that? What was Potter looking for? "I'm not quite sure what you mean, Potter, you are a student under my care, it is my job to protect you from harm," I responded carefully, not wanting to scare the boy away from what he really wanted to tell me.

At this though, the boy flushed even more, before looking up, "Well, sir.." he said quietly, before pausing and then responding, in a much more confident manner, "You really didn't have to, ya know, help me, I'm sure my Uncle would have calmed down a bit, ya know, before things got too bad."

"On the contrary, Potter, things had already gotten too bad," I said, my temper at his relatives rising dangerously, "It took me more then 4 hours to heal, the majority of your injuries, you are still too thin and it will be a while before you can do a number of physical activities." I said this, as softly as I could, so that the boy sitting in front of me understood just how dire the situation was.

* * *

Harry sat watching his Professor out of the corner of his eye, why couldn't he just accept my apology? Instead he had to lecture me on, what? How serious my injuries were? Harry felt himself get angry. Why did Snape think he needed help now? Why all of a sudden was his tone, soft? Harry felt his temper rise. He took a deep breath before responding, "You didn't care for how many years before now? I'm supposed to believe that somehow, you care? After what? I know you saw memories during Occlumency lessons. And yet, now you care? Now, because you saw it with your own eyes, I'm supposed to believe that it changes things," Harry felt a bit lighter after saying this, but he couldn't keep the glare off of his face.

Snape flushed, before telling Harry to get out of his sight. Harry quickly walked back upstairs to his guest room. Fortunately, nothing had been unpacked, instead Harry hastily changed into the best outfit he could manage, before sitting down in the desk chair. Why couldn't Snape just leave him alone? Did he think he needed his pity?


	6. Fuel in the Fire

A/N: I had a little free time, well, I didn't, I cut a class, to get this chapter out to you. Its written because I could not ignore my want to get this chapter out! :) So, if you will kindly review...I would love it. I probably won't get anymore out, hopefully I'll have time to write on Sunday. Let me know what you think!

This chapter will contain mentions of child abuse. If you know anyone who you suspect is being abused, please either try to help yourself or tell a trusted adult. If that is not an option, you can always help them by calling 1-800-4-A-CHILD. (In the US.) You may be saving a life.

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters or any part of the Harry Potter Universe. I'm just borrowing her world to nurse my writing ability.

Chapter 6: Learning to be a Family

Snape sighed as he went over the argument he had just had with Potter. Obviously, Snape knew better then to snap at the boy, but it was hard to get over 5 years of prejudice. Yes, he had seen Potter be abused by his relatives, but that didn't mean he particularly liked the boy. No one deserved that.

Snape cleared the table. He quickly spelled the dishes clean before heading into the sitting room. His thoughts going back to what Dumbledore had told him when he first took Potter from his home.

* * *

"_Albus, I have removed the boy from his relatives care," Snape had said, waiting for Dumbledore to disagree. _

"_Really, the alarm charms set on the blood wards are still intact," Dumbledore answered looking alarmed. He reached into a desk drawer, before pulling out an orb that was still glowing golden. "I wonder if the wards have been transferred or if our Harry has the intention of returning back. As it is, he has stayed there long enough this summer, so I suppose we could find somewhere suitable." _

_Dumbledore looked up, a twinkle in his eyes as he did. "We shouldn't take any chances, my boy, the wards are intact, this means that we should not move the boy from his current residence, which happens to be.." Dumbledore trailed off, looking at Snape expectantly. _

"_He is at my manor," Snape replied, his heart sinking, "His condition is critical, I would feel more comfortable if he were able to stay with the Weasley's or some other place where he could feel comfortable. Being somewhere he will feel loved is critical to his recovery." _

_Dumbledore just shook his head, "On the contrary, I think that Harry would be just fine in your care; Remember your Promise, Severus. He needs someone who is looking out for his interests only. And we can't risk the wards, just yet." As he said this, his eyes focused back on the orb, which was still glowing gold. "No, I think he'll stay just where he is." _

"_But Dumbledore, what about the Dark Lord, you certainly don't think that I can return, if I am harboring the boy.." Snape trailed off, uncertain of what his role in the war would be. _

"_I have reason to believe your days of spying are numbered," Dumbledore said, looking seriously at Snape, "A source has informed me that somehow the Dark Lord has learned of your role in the war. I have no intention of sending you back to him. _

_As Dumbledore said this, Snape sank to into the chair opposite his mentor. "Sir, Albus, where have you heard this? If that is true, then I need to secure my manor and change the wards on the house at Spinners' End." _

"_We will discuss this later, your manor is secure enough for now, I think," his eyes twinkling. "I will be sure to contact you, via floo, if I discover anything to the contrary. For now, I think its best you get back to your manor and keep watch over our boy." _

_Snape frowned before getting to his feet, "Albus, you don't surely think that the wards have transferred, they were blood wards, Lily's wards, only relatives of Lily could keep them alive." _

_Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, but the wards were made of love, which I firmly, believe is the strongest of all magics that we possess." _

"_Surely, you don't think I love the boy," Snape bit out, furiously. How could this old man think that I have any feelings for the boy? I was meant to protect him, I loved his mother, not him. _

"_I am unsure what your intentions are, but as long as this orb, stays golden, then Harry will be well enough protected," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. _

"_Well, I'll best be going then, if your sure, sir," Snape said quietly, before flooing back to his own manor. _

Snape sighed as he thought about Dumbledore's warning. He lifted his left sleeve, before scowling at the mark there. What on earth had he been thinking? One of the biggest mistakes of his life..he let his mind wonder. Usually, Snape didn't necessarily allow himself to wonder what if, but because of all the recent happenings, he wondered where his life would have gone, without the dark mark, without the Dark Lord.

As these questions swirled in his mind, he leaned back in his favorite chair.

* * *

Harry's head fell forward with a loud thunk, causing him to wake with a start. How long had he been sitting in this chair, waiting for Snape to come and take him back to the Dursley's? Harry felt an uncomfortable pull on his bladder and realized he had no idea where the loo was. Looking around, he didn't see a door attached to his room, so he exited, hoping one would be around. With only two doors to look in, he discovered the bathroom was straight across the hall from him. Relieved he went in to do his business.

After he finished, he made his way back down the stairs, a little reluctantly, he did not want another altercation with Snape, but of course, he had little choice in the matter.

He enter the sitting room and immediately spotted Snape slouched in an armchair, seemingly lost in thought. Harry cleared his throat, a little nervous about this conversation.

"Erm, Professor?" He asked curiously.

Snape quickly looked up with a scowl, "What now, Potter?"

Harry felt his resolve ebbing away as he faced his professor. He quickly looked to his feet, before feeling a bit angry and biting back, "Well, I'm all packed for my return to the Dursley's, although I'm sure that the Weasley's would love to have me.." he said the last part hopefully. Finally, looking up at his professor.

Snape sighed, "Unfortunately Potter, you are stuck with me. The Headmaster, doesn't want to move you around much this summer. As it is, I will be taking care of you."

Harry felt his heart sink, just what he needed. A professor, not just any professor, one that hated him, to be looking after him.

Snape looked over at the boy and watched his emotions play on his face, he went on to say, "You have no reason to be upset, you are perfectly safe here."

Harry felt himself burning with anger, "Yeah, like I was safe at the Dursley's."

Snape stood, quickly, moving to stand in front of Harry. Harry, now feeling a little intimidated, took a step back, before looking Snape in the eye. Harry made to go on, "Why do I have to stay here, with you?" He asked, trying to squash the fear with anger.

Snape seemed to be eyeing Harry, reigning in his anger, "Because the headmaster wishes it. I have no choice in the matter either, but since we are stuck together, we might as well make this work," Snape said, allowing a bit of anger and also defeat show in his words.

"Great, another way Dumbledore can keep me safe," Harry muttered to himself. He felt Snape grab his arm and before he could stop it he felt himself flinch away from Snape.

"There is no reason to be disrespectful," Snape bit out, his anger at the situation coming out. "Professor Dumbledore, is doing what he thinks is best, trying to protect you I might add. Perhaps if you would try to stay out of trouble, then none of this would have happened." Snape finished, his grip tightened on the now slightly trembling Harry.

"Yeah, I don't think his safety has protected me much, Professor," Harry bit out bravely, his anger making him feel braver then he was.

"On the contrary, Potter, his security measures are what saved you from your wretched relatives, since you could not, let the order know what was happening," Snape tossed these words out carelessly, angry that the boy was so ungrateful to those who were doing their best to help him.

Harry pulled his arm out of Snape's grasp, angrily. Before making his way to the hallway and up the stairs back to his guest quarters.

* * *

Snape, had his wand out in a flash, he transfigured the stairs into a slide. Harry's scream, he found a bit humorous.

He quickly stowed his wand before walking out into the hallway. "Mr. Potter, our conversation was left unfinished. Kindly rejoin me in the sitting room. We have much to discuss."


End file.
